Five
by BloodyCrystal
Summary: Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei. Tales from the war and life after.


****

Notes: So, a tribute to the five pilots. Each of the pilots got ten sentences, so it's a (relatively) even split. Thanks to my sister, who helped me decide which pilot got which word. Inspiration credit to LJ's 1sentence community. If I had an LJ, I'd totally do this through the proper channels, but I have no LJ.

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing does not belong to me, nor do I lay any claim to the 1sentence LJ community's Beta Set of prompts.

* * *

1. Walking

As he walks through another town, he mentally scoffs at the weak-willed way these people move.

**2. Waltz**

Quatre sighed as he looked at the book of waltz music for violins from Dorothy; the woman could be so unsubtle sometimes.

**3. Wishes**

Growing up on the streets of L-2 tended to pound out the tendency of wishing, but he had learned from his time at the church that divine back up never hurt anyone.

**4. Wonder**

Sometimes, he wondered what it would be like to be a normal teenager; then he looked at the latest batch of idiots at the latest school, and he knew he was better suited to being a weapon.

**5. Worry**

He carefully examined Heavy Arms, eyes scouring every centimeter of metal for the faintest hint of scratch marks after Heero and Zechs' interrupted battle.

**6. Whimsy**

He hates being serious, preferring to follow his flights of fancy, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't know better than to follow a whim as dangerous as painting Wing Zero with peanut butter, no matter how angry he is about Heero's part-stealing; he'll save the peanut butter for use on Nataku, because that way he'll only get attacked with a sword.

**7. Waste/Wasteland**

So many people call the desert barren, but he sees potential for new life.

**8. Whiskey and Rum**

Wufei carefully poured a measure of alcohol into the glass and placed it before the shrine he had built to honor the memories of those lost.

**9. War**

He is a child of war, born under Mars the red, and while he doesn't know what to do with himself during peacetime, he doesn't want to always belong to Ares.

**10. Weddings**

Sometimes, the circus performs at wedding ceremonies, and Trowa wonders how people can devote their entire lives to only one person at such young ages.

**11. Birthday**

He blinks, surprised at the four cards sitting neatly near his plate, but then his face relaxes into what might be called a smile until Duo sings out, "aww, Wuffers is blushing!" and of course he has to defend his honor, "I am not, Maxwell!" and there is no peace even on such a special occasion.

**12. Blessing**

The man with the long brown braid always came in on Sundays and always sat in the back for the service, but he knew the prayers and for some reason the priest got the feeling that that young man gave the prayers more than the lip service so many others did.

**13. Bias**

It is more than his personal opinion that he is the best; it is cold, hard fact.

**14. Burning**

It hurts, but he cannot let Quatre destroy all that they have worked so hard for, and so he accepts the pain and the fire as his due.

**15. Breathing**

He cannot breathe, can barely feel himself choking, and suddenly the air flow is back, but everything has changed.

**16. Breaking**

His masters taught him to bend with the wind, but Wufei now faces it straight on and breaks when it grows too strong; each time, it takes longer to be put back together.

**17. Belief**

He doesn't believe in a lot, but he knows that the other pilots will do their parts.

**18. Balloon**

He looks at the balloon, wondering where at the festival he managed to pick it up, but then Duo shrugs it off and lets it float away, carrying dreams of the future to a place he can never go.

**19. Balcony**

He watches from his balcony as Trowa walks away yet again, and wonders if his friend's wandering days will ever end at his door.

**20. Bane**

He is death, has been raised with it since he was with the assassin who killed the man whose name he bears, and he strikes as easily from the light as from the shadows.

**21. Quiet**

When it is quiet is when it is hardest to forget, and so he deliberately seeks it out, determined to live with ghosts and guilt and might-have-beens.

**22. Quirks**

Different types of people have different habits, and he has made it his job to know and categorize what type of habit indicates what about a person.

**23. Question**

Some questions can be deadly, to the asker or to the questioned, and so Duo has learned to piece things together without using such clumsy methods.

**24. Quarrel**

Sometimes, he tired of being the mediator for the other pilots' bickering, and he no longer hesitated about letting them know when he was fed up.

**25. Quitting**

Quit is not supposed to even be in his dictionary, but even the Perfect Soldier has days when he just wants to throw in the towel.

**26. Jump**

He knows that after what J has done to him he is practically indestructible, so he jumps without hesitation, knowing that the damage won't be permanent.

**27. Jester**

He calmly places the mask on, thinking that the almost knowing half-smile doesn't fits more than some people might think.

**28. Jousting**

Whenever he crosses blades with Dorothy, Quatre is reminded of a knight fighting a dragon, but he is not always sure which of them plays which part.

**29. Jewel**

No jewels adorn his most precious possessions, but Deathsycthe gleams black and a small golden cross rests above his heart.

**30. Just**

If there were justice in the world, Meiran would have lived and piloted Shen-long and he would have died on L-5; but the world isn't just, and a person must make their own way and their own right.

**31. Smirk**

He sometimes thinks that he has forgotten how to smile, but the fact that he can still express amusement, however mocking and derogatory, is a faint comfort.

**32. Sorrow**

Despair and grief are constant companions following the death of L-5, and they are heavy taskmasters, but they are no heavier than the burdens of duty and bloodshed; Wufei gets used to having four silent watchers, inspiring guilt when he most needs strength.

**33. Stupidity**

He plays the bumbling fool so well that even he can't help but be taken in.

**34. Serenade**

Trowa blinks, surprised, but smiles slightly, pleased that Cathy cares for him enough to give him a birthday and a party for it.

**35. Sarcasm**

Sarcasm is the last refuge of the so-called witty, but sometimes comments just need that extra edge to truly cut the skin.

**36. Sordid**

When you grow up among filth and squalor and amorality, you pick up some of those traits, and he is certainly no exception.

**37. Soliloquy**

Heero's thoughts are always his own, never to be shared, and sometimes a part of him that a scientist tried to excise wishes that someone would make the attempt to find out what they are.

**38. Sojourn**

He returns to the desert whenever he needs a rest, but he knows he can never stay there for too long these days.

**39. Share**

Trowa has never been good at sharing, although he attempts to learn how to with the other pilots.

**40. Solitary**

He does his own thing, having become used to the quiet, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't sometimes wish to hear the others' voices.

**41. Nowhere**

It's a hard life, going from nowhere and trying to get somewhere, but at some point he made a misstep and ended up back at nowhere.

**42. Neutral**

He keeps his face blank of even a customary scowl, refusing to give anything away in this suddenly deadly stare down.

**43. Nuance**

He finds it easy to read the subtle shadings behind what others say and do, and he wonders how he didn't become the worst kind of pessimist with how many lies he sees through every day.

**44. Near**

It is the times when he is nearest to success that the ghosts hover the closest.

**45. Natural**

No matter where he goes he blends in, perfect in disguise and manners, as if he is truly meant to be there.

**46. Horizon**

He watches the sun rise on a new day, and reminds himself that that is what they are fighting for.

**47. Valiant**

He stands firm in the face of adversity, but is willing to acknowledge that it is better to bend than to break.

**48. Virtuous**

The moral code of his clan is strict and precise, but he no longer finds it a burden to uphold.

**49. Victory**

To snatch victory from the jaws of defeat is a hefty task, but Shinigami is always up for some fun.

**50. Defeat**

For someone who claims failure is never an option, he knows that bitter taste all too well.


End file.
